


I wish I wrote a different song no one's ever heard

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	I wish I wrote a different song no one's ever heard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GotH2B05555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotH2B05555/gifts).



“I don't want this.” Tyler says before they go onstage. 

Josh looks at him. 

“I don't want this fame.” There's a deep sadness in his voice. “It's too much.”

Josh hugs Tyler quickly. “It'll be okay.” 

Tyler shoots Josh a look. “Don't lie to me. We both know it won't.”


End file.
